Star Trek: Star Charts
| Pages = 96 | ISBN = 0743437705 }} Star Trek Star Charts is a guide to the Star Trek universe – the stars and planets of the United Federation of Planets and the other powers of the Milky Way Galaxy. It includes background information on the classification systems used for identifying stars and planets. Summary ;From the book jacket :"...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by." :From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home – the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed but the stars are still our constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. :When Humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts for the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]]. But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps.'' :Follow the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt. Contents Planetary classification Known errors Aside from mere speculations without any reference whatsoever and planets or stars simply missing on the maps or certain lists, the Star Charts show numerous clear contradictions, not least due to the fact, that the last three seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise aired after the book's release. Examples: * The M-class planet explored by the Enterprise (NX-01) in is called Loracus Prime by the Star Charts, which actually is a misinterpretation of a prop seen early in the episode. As a consequence, the star "Archer", which Archer IV (the planet's true name revealed in the show's fourth season) supposedly orbits, is placed near Klingon territory several hundred light years away from Sol according to the book. * In the book, Klach D'Kel Brakt is shown to be a Klingon star system. In , it is stated to be the Klingonese term for the Briar Patch, which is actually a nebula and placed several hundred light years away from Klach D'Kel Brakt according to the Star Charts. * While being stated to be a Class M planet in the book, Andoria is shown to be the icy moon of a gas giant in . * In , Andoria is described to lie between Babel and Tellar. The Star Charts, put Andoria well off any reasonable route between Tellar and Babel. * AR-558 and Chin'toka are depicted as separate star systems despite stating that AR-558 is in Chin'toka system. * The Star Charts place Berengaria at least 100 light years from Sol near Breen territory. In , this location is more or less contradicted, however, as it would be way off the Klingon Qu'Vat colony visited by ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) a few weeks before according to the Charts. Furthermore, Enterprise would have to make it back to Earth mere three weeks later for , further contradicting this proposed location of Berengaria. * The Star Charts place Denobula at least 100 light years from Sol at Iota Boo, an A9 spectral type (too hot and too far). In , this location is more or less contradicted, however, with celestia the best location is I Boo a G2 star with two little companions at 40 light years. * The Romulan Star Empire is located in the Beta Quadrant and does not border the Cardassian Union, which the dialogue in the Deep Space Nine episodes and suggest. * On one page, due to a typographical error, Deneb Kaitos is confused with the "true" Deneb (Alpha Cygni) (the fourth planet of which is home to the Bandi and the original location of Farpoint Station). Mandel once discussed this error on TrekBBS. Background information This book was written and illustrated by Geoffrey Mandel, with the help of Doug Drexler, Tim Earls, Larry Nemecek and Christian Rühl (see below). André Bormanis, Michael Okuda, Rick Sternbach and Timo Saloniemi gave technical advice. Mandel and Sternbach also worked on the original 1980 Star Trek Maps; Nemecek contributed items to that older work—the Federation members, and a planet/star pairing list, among others—that survived his earlier, aborted mapping project that was based on the star grid scale of the original Star Fleet Technical Manual. That project, due to be updated with Mandel for self-publication, was abandoned when the Bantam 1980 maps project surfaced. External link * [http://www.stdimension.org/int/ Star Trek Dimension] by Christian Rühl, which formed the basis of this book Category:Reference books de:Star Trek: Sternenatlas fr:Star Trek: Star Charts it:Star Trek: Star Charts nl:Star Trek: Star Charts